Palace Arena
| Significant events = Dragon Warrior Tournament, battle between Po and Tai Lung | Films = ''Kung Fu Panda Kung Fu Panda 2 Kung Fu Panda 3 | Shorts = Legend of the Legendary Warrior Kung Fu Panda Holiday | Video games = Kung Fu Panda: The Game Kung Fu Panda World Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends | Books = | First appearance = Legend of the Legendary Warrior }} The Palace Arena is an enclosed area within the Jade Palace grounds. It stands shortly in front of the palace itself—directly atop the grand staircase—and is the main area for special events and showcasing tournaments held by the palace masters. Surrounding the main square on either side are the spectator stands, parallel to the main entrance gate and a separate viewing platform apparently reserved specially for the masters. Description The Palace Arena is situated between two sets of stairs, the top of the stairs leading from the village and the bottom of the stairs leading to the Jade Palace. The arena consists of a large stone square where the kung fu masters compete, surrounded by blue roofed buildings where the spectators watch. The arena's main entrance is a large set of red doors at the top of the village stairs. History In Kung Fu Panda being selected as the Dragon Warrior]] It was in this arena that the Dragon Warrior Tournament was held in order to decide which of the Furious Five would become the Dragon Warrior. The citizens of the Valley of Peace gathered inside the arena to watch the historic event, except for Po, who had been locked out of the arena because he couldn't reach the top of the stairs in time. The members of the Five performed their kung fu to demonstrate their skills, but after landing inside the arena by means of strapping fireworks to a chair, Po was chosen as the Dragon Warrior by Oogway. After this, the audience cheered and there was a celebration made up of music and confetti. Later in the film, the arena was one of the several locations where the battle between Po and Tai Lung took place. In Kung Fu Panda Holiday When the Winter Festival arrived, the best chefs in the land gathered in the arena to have Po try out their dishes in order to pick a chef responsible for catering the Jade Palace's formal Winter Feast banquet. However, Po ended up not selecting any of them after accidentally dismissing a rabbit chef and afterwards deciding he would give the job to his father. During this time, the arena was covered in snow and colorful decorations for the holiday. In Kung Fu Panda 2 The arena was the place where Po and the Furious Five gathered as Shifu read a scroll alerting the threat of Lord Shen and his weapon. After reading the scroll, Shifu sent Po and the Five to Gongmen City to vanquish the threat. In Kung Fu Panda 3 Po, Shifu, The Five Mr. Ping, Li and the pandas are seen there in the end. In Showdown of Legendary Legends The Palace Arena is featured as a playable level called the Jade Palace Arena. Trivia * Chinese art provided reference and directly influenced many of the film's designs; the center of the palace arena, for example, displays a .Kung Fu Panda Fun Facts (PDF) by (HP) * There were 2,306 spectators in the palace arena during the Dragon Warrior ceremony. * It took a combined 54 systems (including rockets, trails, lights and emitters) to create the single effect of Po riding the firework chair, which then took 953,593 particles to disintegrate. * When Po is chosen as the Dragon Warrior, the total amount of individual confetti pieces used in sq. 600 added up to exactly 1,040,229. Gallery Images Palace-arena-illustration.png|Arena concept illustration by Bill Kaufmann Palace-arena-art.png|Concept illustration by Tang Kheng Heng and Bill Kaufmann Winter-jade-palace-arena.png|The arena during the winter in Kung Fu Panda Holiday SOLL-screenshot4.jpg|The arena in Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... References Category:Locations Category:Film Locations Category:Shorts Locations Category:Kung Fu Panda Holiday Locations Category:Video Game Locations Category:Kung Fu Panda World Locations